The research goals for the coming year are as follows: 1) To study the suppressor and helper function of isolated non-malignant T lymphocytes from patients with newly diagnosed non-Hodgkin's lymphomas predominantly of B cell types. This study will comprise Ig's production in vitro by PWM-stimulated normal B lymphocytes and, if available by autologous and allogeneic malignant B lymphocytes. The proliferative response of patient's T-lymphocytes to stimulation with various mitogens will be also studied by 3H-thymidine incorporation in vitro. 2) The study of suppressor and/or helper function of malignant T lymphocytes from cases with T-cell malignant lymphomas and leukemias will continue as in previous years. We will use allogeneic non-malignant B lymphocytes stimulated by PWM as the indicator system. 3) The relations of the expression of Fc gamma and Fc micron receptors on T and B lymphocytes with their suppressor and helper function will be studied in mitogen-induced proliferation of autologous lymphocytes. 4) We will continue to identify the phenotypes of malignant lymphoma cells which do or do not respond to glucocorticoids in vitro. This is extremely important since we have shown recently that there is a good correlation between the in vitro tests and the patient's response to glucocorticoid therapy.